What's This Life For?
by angelknight
Summary: *UPDATE! CHP. 4 UP* Its one year after Necron's been defeated and everyone's gone their seperate ways. When Garnet and Eiko disapear, its up to Zidane, Vivi, Steiner, and the crew to find out whats going on. R and R, please! pg-13 for swearing
1. Trouble Rears its Ugly Head...... Again

Chapter 1: Trouble Rears its Ugly Head.......... Again  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Final Fantasy IX characters and I'm not making any money off this fic.......... if either of these weren't true, I'd be a much richer person.........  
  
A loud pouding echoed down bare hallways and made its way to disrupt peaceful slumber. "Zidane! Zidane Tribal! Please answer the door!"  
  
Zidane, not wanting to anything to disrupt his rest, groaned and pulled a pillow over his head. "Go away!" came the muffled cry from under the pillow.  
  
Some murmering at the door, then a pounding that shook the walls and nearly knocked the door off its hindges. "You scoundrel! Get your lethargic rear out of bed and answer the door this instant, or prepare to face the wrath of the Royal Guard of Alexandria, the Knights of--" a thud followed by a pause, "Never mind about answering the door......."  
  
There was only a select few people who interrupt Zidane's sleep so efficiently. This intruder was a master of said talent. Zidane dragged himself doggedly out of bed. "Stupid Steiner," he muttered.  
  
He stumbled into the foyer area of the simple rented apartment. Steiner stood behind the broken door, his arms crossed over his broad chest.  
  
"Rust-y......." Zidane whined, "You broke my door down."  
  
"That is exceedingly obsevant of you, Monkey-boy. Perhaps, if you answered the door in a reasonable amount of time, I could have left it intact." he smirked.  
  
Zidane scowled at him. //I wish I could wipe that stupid sneer off his face. Or maybe just give him the business end of the Ultima Weapon...........//  
  
"Mr. Tribal, if we could have a word with you?" Beatrix stepped around Steiner.  
  
"Sure General," he gave her a wink, "anything for a pretty lady." Steiner visibly tensed and Beatrix shot him a glance.  
  
"Its about the Princess...... excuse me, Her Majesty. She's......... dissapeared. We've looked everywhere for her, and still our search has been futile. We were wondering if you may have any idea where she could be." Beatrix explained.  
  
Zidane shook his head, "Haven't a clue. I haven't seen her in at least a year." //Fate may have brought us together, but it sure tore us apart. Dagger.......//  
  
"I express my deepest gratitude to you for your assistance in this search, but I must ask you to not breathe a word of this to anyone, for Alexandria's sake."  
  
"My lips are sealed," he grinned, "and I'll keep an eye out for Dagger."  
  
Beatrix nodded, then stepped out of the room. Steiner stood there for a moment, then lifted up the door and put it back in place, sort of.  
  
"G'bye Rusty!" he shouted at the crooked door, "And good riddance." He stalked back to his bedroom and flopped down, draping an arm over his eyes. "Dagger......" he muttered to the empty room, "Why'd ya have to run away like that? Now I'll have Rusty breathing down my neck again."  
  
//Why did you have to run away on her like that?// his mind countered.  
  
"She didn't need me anymore. She's 17, she can take care of herself."  
  
//But you loved her.//  
  
"She only thought of me as a friend!" he shouted, sitting up and opening his eyes.  
  
A moogle, that had apparently came in through his busted door, jumped. "A-A message for you from Regent Cid!" it squeaked.  
  
"Cid? Why is he sending me anything?" Zidane took the letter and opened it. His blue-green eyes scanned the page, growing wider toward the end. "Oh no......." he said softly, "Eiko's been kiddnapped........ Does everyone else know about this?"  
  
"I think so, kupo."  
  
"Good." he leapt out of bed. //Dagger, you sure chose a crappy time to disapear.// He grabbed the Ultima Weapon and pulled it out of its sheath. The razor-sharp blade caught the light. He then slid it back into the sheath and strapped it to his belt opposite his other dagger. A small bag of gil on the table was retreived and Zidane exited his temporary home.  
  
The streets of Treno were bustling with nobles and beggers alike. Even though it was midmorning; the stars twinkled over the "City of Eternal Darkness". Zidane pushed his way through the crowded streets towards the city gates. As he reached the enterance, he glanced back at the illuminated water surrounded by the homes of the nobility. And with a small chuckle, Zidane left the Dark City Treno behind him and headed west toward Lindblum.  
  
----------  
  
Steiner and Beatrix pulled up their chocobos to a halt on the Treno/Lindblum side of South Gate. The Gate area, usually full of life, was strangly desolate.  
  
"What's going on?" Beatrix asked, dismounting and looking around catiously.  
  
"I'm not quite sure, but its downright eerie. There is not a single soul here......."  
  
"Steiner! Look, the gate is wide open!"  
  
"Where are the gate guards?!"  
  
Beatrix shook her head and nervously fingered the hilt of her sword. She cautiously crept toward the deserted gate. She peered around the corner, then gasped. She stumbled back into Steiner, color draining from her face.  
  
"What is it?" Steiner helped her regain her footing, then looked inside. A pile of bodies at least three feet high stood in the middle of the weapon-strewn field.  
  
"What..... happened?" Beatrix whispered.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe-"  
  
"General! Captain!" An Alexandrian soldier rode across the barren field on a chocobo. She halted it, sending a swirling cloud of dust into the air. "Alexandria's under attack!"  
  
"What!?" Steiner and Beatrix both yelled at the same time.  
  
"I don't know. The city's in flames. Genaral, Captain, we need you at the castle!"  
  
"Who did this?!" Beatrix demanded.  
  
"I'm not sure. I left to get you-"  
  
"You mean you didn't even see who it was?!!"  
  
"Well........"  
  
"Beatrix, come over here. You need to see this." Beatrix turned and walked over to the pile of bodies where Steiner was knelt down.  
  
"Come on, Captain! We don't have time for this!"  
  
"These bodies..... all burnt. It looks like the work of a Firaga spell. An extremely powerful one."  
  
"They have a powerful black magic user....... So what!?"  
  
"Not just any kind of black magic user," he pushed aside a few bodies, displaying a dead Black Mage, "Someone's gained control of the Black Mage army. We have to get back to Alexandria."  
  
----------  
  
Zidane entered the aircab terminal and looked around. "They sure have changed things around since I was last here." he turned and entered a aircab destined for the colorful Theater District. The aircab screeched and groaned, then shuddered to life. Zidane looked out the window, watching the locals milling about. Most of the adults ignored the common occurence of an aircab leaving the terminal, but a few of the children paused to stare up in wonder before their parents pulled them along.  
  
"Ah..... innocence......" a voice sighed whistfully from behind Zidane.  
  
"Freya!?" he whirled around.  
  
The Dragon Knight smiled at him. "Its been a while, hasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah. What brings you here? I thought you were and Fratley lived in Cleyra now."  
  
"Yes we do, but I got an urgent message from the Regent, which I must assume, is why you're here."  
  
Zidane nodded. "Dagger's missing too." he said, off-handedly.  
  
"What? Both of them? That's odd." Freya looked out the window, "Both summoners dissapearing-"  
  
"That must be it! Someone's trying to gain control of the eidolons!"  
  
"But for what reason?" The aircab screeched to a stop at the Theater District. Zidane stood to leave. "Are you going to visit Tantalus?" Freya asked.  
  
"Yeah. I figured I should see what trouble Baku's got himself into." he grinned.  
  
"I'll be in the Grand Castle." she said, dismissing him with a smile.  
  
Zidane exited the terminal, squinting into the bright sunlight. He headed down the road toward the Tantalus troupe's playhouse. He stopped for a moment, and looked up at the large clock face on the front of the playhouse. //How much time has passed since I was last here? Will anyone still reconize me? Why did I even come here to begin with? Dagger's in trouble! She comes first..........// Without another thought, Zidane turned and walked away. He boarded an aircab and headed toward the Grand Castle.  
  
"Freya! Hey Freya! Wait up!" he finally caught up with the Burmecian.  
  
"That didn't take long."  
  
"No one was around." Zidane shrugged, "Have you seen Cid yet?"  
  
"No. The guard told me to wait here."  
  
"Man, I hate waiting!" Zidane scuffed his boot over the red carpeted floor. He paced for a minute, then wandered over to the statue. He looked up for a moment, tapping his foot. All of a sudden, a soft, melancholy melody reached his ears. //That sounds so familiar.......//  
  
"Zidane?" Freya's voice broke Zidane's daydream, and the sound disapeared, startling him back to reality.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"We can see Regent Cid now."  
  
"Oh, right! I knew that!" he laughed weakly. Freya gave him a strange glance, then turned and followed the guard to the lift.  
  
When they reached the top, they found the distressed man pacing the floor before his throne. He paused when they entered the chamber.  
  
"Ah, Zidane and Freya, I'm so glad you could make it!" he walked up to Zidane, "You probably already know my predicament."  
  
"Yeah, the moogle told me..... Who do you think is behind this?" Zidane asked.  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"Queen Garnet of Alexandria is also missing." Freya added.  
  
"Garnet's been kidnapped!? Who told you this?"  
  
"Steiner and Beatrix stopped by my place earlier. They were looking for her. I thought they would have come here next."  
  
"They never made it to Lindblum. Perhaps they found her-"  
  
"Regent Cid!" Minister Artania burst into the room, "Alexandria's under attack by the Black Mages!" 


	2. The Evil Makes Itself Known

Chapter 2: The Evil Makes Itself Known  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the FF9 characters, Squaresoft does.......  
  
Steiner and Beatrix stopped their chocobos on top of a hill overlooking Alexandria Castle. Smoke rose above the rooftops in a dark cloud, like an ominous prophecy of what awaited them inside the city gates.  
  
"Look at all that damage....." Beatrix said softly, "All that rebuilding for nothing."  
  
"Alexandria hasn't burnt to the ground yet! We can still save most of the castle!" Steiner shouted, urging the large yellow bird foreward.  
  
"Steiner, wait!" she called, but he didn't hear her or chose to ignore her. She shook her head. "We leave the kingdom helpless at its one time of need. Princess..... Queen Garnet, where are you? Why have you left your beloved kingdom? Alexandria, please forgive us for not saving you........" She sighed, her soft brown curls settling on her shoulders. She ushered her chocobo foreward to catch up with Steiner.  
  
When they reached the city gates, they dismounted and released their birds. "Oh god...." Steiner stepped inside the gate, only to find the cobblestone streets to be littered with the bodies of Alexandrian soldiers and civilians. There was an occasional lifeless Black Mage, but they were few and far between. Steiner drew his broadsword and stepped warily over the bodies.  
  
Most of the buildings had been burnt to the ground, only leaving behind a charred skeleton of what used to be a house or shop.  
  
"Its too quiet. The fighting must be over." Beatrix said.  
  
"It would be logical to assume so. But who's responsible? We are allies with Burmecia and Lindblum, and Treno doesn't have the power to do this kind of damage-"  
  
"Stop," an emotionless voice from behind them commanded. Beatrix whirled around, facing the threat. At least thirty Black Mages had them surronded.  
  
"You scoundrels! You will pay for destroying the great kingdom of Alexandria!" Steiner shouted, "Beatrix, shall we kill them?"  
  
"No." Beatrix whispered hoarsly, "It would be suicide. There are too many of them."  
  
"What! But Beatrix, you never back down from a battle! We can take them-"  
  
"No Steiner! Can't you see its futile to try and kill them?! We have no choice but to surrender!" she shouted.  
  
"Capture the enemy!" One of the mages said and the others chorused back. Beatrix and a confused Steiner were disarmed and led off toward the castle.  
  
Beatrix cast Steiner a sideways glance. //Can't he see that this is the best way to get into the castle?//  
  
"Well, if it isn't Queen Garnet's finest?" an obnoxious voice whined.  
  
Steiner turned to face the speaker. A young woman stood beside an unmistakable figure. "Am-Amarant? Lani? What are you doing in Alexandria? I thought you were living in Madain Sari..........." he sputtered.  
  
"We were."  
  
"Well, you got here just in time! Myself and Beatrix seem to be in a little scrape-"  
  
"I don't think you understand," Lani said venomously, "we're not here to save your insignificant little hides."  
  
"What?" Steiner stared at them, dumbfounded.  
  
"Steiner, can't you see? They're the enemy! They were hired by whoever is controlling the Black Mages!" Beatrix cried.  
  
"Yup, and our job is to kill monkey-tail boy. You and your friends call him...... Zidane?" Lani laughed, "Oh, will this be an exciting job!"  
  
"Who's paying you?!"  
  
"Oh, you'll see soon enough. It will be quite a shock. I wouldn't miss it for the world!" she giggled.  
  
"Come on, this way." The silent Amarant finally spoke up. He ushered them toward the boat that crossed the moat to the castle. Two Black Mages bound Beatrix and Steiner's hands and pushed them into the small vessel.  
  
They crossed the moat in silence; the Black Mage who was steering wasn't much of a convesationlist. //I can't believe Beatrix gave up like that! There was only thirty, maybe forty of them. Perhaps she saw some that I didn't notice. Yes, that must have been it!// The boat bumped the stone dock, interrupting Steiner's train of thought. They were roughly pushed off and dragged into the castle throne room. At least ten Black Mages stood along the walls, ready to blast the two Alexandrian knights with a powerful spell if they did so much as give them a funny look.  
  
"I demand to see whose responsible for the destruction of Alexandria!" Steiner shouted. The Black Mages stared at him blankly.  
  
"You wish to see me?" A curtain was drawn aside and a figure stepped out into the sunlight.  
  
Beatrix and Steiner instantly reconized the figure. Each familiar step, the way her dark hair settled on her pale shoulders, the way her soft dark brown eyes seemed to sparkle when she smiled.  
  
"Queen Garnet?" Beatrix questioned softly.  
  
"Greetings General Beatrix and Captain Adelbert Steiner," she smiled and stepped foreward. She wore a pure white dress and her hair was adorned with a crown of delicate white blossoms that shed petals behind as she walked. Her expression was cold and very un-Garnet like.  
  
Steiner was speechless for a moment and just stared at her, anger building in his heart and his face flushing. He finally found his voice, albiet the slight tremble to it. "Princess..........."  
  
Her eyes flashed. "Is that all I shall ever be to you, Steiner?!" she spat, "Just the little child; the delicate, helpless little princess that needs protection? I am 17, and Queen of Alexandria!!"  
  
"Is that why you destroyed Alexandria!? Just because you felt that you were not being treated like an adult?! That sounds very childish to me, Princess." he bellowed. Beatrix stood back, silently watching. She felt numb to what was unfolding before her.  
  
"I am Queen!!!"  
  
"Queen of what? All's I see is the smoking ruins of a once great kingdom, one that I protected with my life......."  
  
"Then where were you when my magnificent army burned your "beloved" kingdom to the ground? When all your soldiers cried out in pain as I killed them, one by one?"  
  
Those cold words struck a nerve. Steiner visibly shuddered, letting out his anger in one low sigh, and sorrow overtook him. "I was seaching for you, Garnet........" he said softly.  
  
But his tender words were lost as Garnet began ranting. "I shall show you, Zidane, everyone who's ever doubted me, that I shall become Queen of Gaia!!!"  
  
"So that's what this is about! Some thief steals your heart and runs off and now you want to take out you anger on the world! That makes absolutely and completely no sense! Princess, listen to yourself!!"  
  
"Shut up!! Get them away from me!" The mages maved foreward, dragging Beatrix and Steiner off.  
  
"I am not done speaking!" Steiner struggled to get away, the ropes finally giving way. He rushed at Garnet, grabbing her shoulders and shook her violently. "Wake up, Garnet!!!!"  
  
"Get off of me!" she yelped. One of the mages rose his stave.  
  
Beatrix finally shook herself out of her stupor. "Steiner, look out!"  
  
"Thunderaga!"  
  
----------  
  
"Oh god! We have to get there as quick as we can!" Zidane ran to the door, but Cid stopped him.  
  
"I think I may have a faster way. Follow me." They entered the lift and Cid pressed the button to go to the airship gate dock. "I've been examining the blueprints for the Invinsible and the Hilda Gardes, and I may have created the ultimate airship!"  
  
"That's great! Perfect timing-"  
  
"There's only one problem......"  
  
"Damn, I should have known there would be a catch......" Zidane sighed.  
  
"It hasn't been tested yet." Cid said sheepishly.  
  
"You want us to fly in another untested craft?" Freya stared at him like he was crazy.  
  
"Well," Cid shrugged, "we were lucky with the Hilda Garde, perhaps we'll be lucky again!"  
  
"And if we're not?"  
  
"Then we crash and die."  
  
Zidane sighed and Freya looked shocked. "Well...... we don't have much of a choice, do we?"  
  
"Zidane, you're fearless."  
  
"Well, here we are! My beloved Hilda Garde 4!"  
  
"It looks more like a bucket of bolts," Zidane mumbled, "or the world's largest coffin......"  
  
----------  
  
Steiner opened his eyes to stare at a grey stone ceiling. He groaned and sat up, looking around. Beatrix sat on the floor beside him. "Are you all right?" she asked, gently placing a slender hand on his broad shoulder.  
  
//My head aches horribly.// "I'm alright," he said. He rolled his shoulders back, attempting to release the stiffness in his upper back. All's he succeeded in doing was have a sharp pain flare up along his neck and back muscles, and have his armor shreech in protest. He winced, then leaned up against the wall with a groan.  
  
Beatrix watched him quizzically for a moment, then smirked.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Your feather, " she laughed, "its singed."  
  
He chuckled, the tense wrinkles on his face softening. "That's it! That's the straw that breaks the camel's back. This is officially the worst day ever........" They laughed for a moment, until Beatrix stopped abruptly.  
  
"Did you hear that?" she whispered.  
  
"No......?"  
  
"Mr. Steiner......" a weak voice said.  
  
"That sounded......sounded like Master Vivi!"  
  
"Y-Yeah, its me........ You need to listen for a moment. You're in grave danger." Vivi said solemnly. 


	3. Knights' Fight, Mages' Rage and a Ground...

Chapter 3: Knights' Fight, Mages' Rage, and a Grounded Airship  
  
(Or: Why it sucks having two left feet)  
  
Disclaimer: I STILL DON'T OWN FF9!!!!!!!! So you lawyers can take your breifcases and go back to where ever you came from!!!!!!  
  
The Lindblum airship docks were bustling with life that afternoon. Engineers and mechanics ran back and forth making the final preperations. With the cough and sputter of engines, the Hilda Garde 4 began to pull out of the dock.  
  
"Alright! Now we're in business!" Zidane crowed over the rumble of the propellers starting up.  
  
"Everything seems to be in order," Freya agreed, "But I wish the Regent could have joined us in our journey. He may have been of great aid."  
  
"Yeah," Zidane nodded. The Regent had wanted to go with them, but Lady Hilda insisted that he stay in Lindblum in case of an attack there. He had been reluctant to stay put, but Hilda threatened to turn him into a Hedgehog Pie and he changed his tune.  
  
The Hilda Garde 4 finally pulled out into the open air. It shot upward, but faultered, wavering in the sky. Then it groaned, engines stalling out. The mighty Hilda Garde 4 crashed to the earth.  
  
-----------  
  
"Danger!?"  
  
"Shhh..... Hush Steiner!" Beatrix whispered, then turned her attention to the young mage, "What do you want us to do?"  
  
"Well, th-they're planning on killing you pretty soon.........."  
  
"So we'll have to move fast."  
  
"I think I can your weapons, b-but I need a distraction."  
  
"Leave it to us, Master Vivi!"  
  
"Alrighty! I'll be back..." The soft sound of footsteps left the door and padded down the hallway toward the guard's post.  
  
"So, ummm...... Beatrix? Do you......uh......have a plan?" She smirked, brought her hand back and punched Steiner square in the nose. "Beatrix?! What-ouch!!" an elbow to his cheek, "are you- ouff!" she kicked him in the stomach, "doing!? Beatrix!!!" and a quick upper cut to the jaw. Steiner fell back against the wall, a trickle of blood running out of the corner of his mouth.  
  
She laughed, "You weakling! Being beat up by a woman!" She gave him a wink. He looked at her quizzically, until her actions clicked in his mind a moment later.  
  
"Ha!" he said, perhaps a little too exaggerated, "You dare threaten the Captain of the Knights of Pluto!? Come forth and fight me fairly, you wench!" He pulled back his arm and lunged at her. She tried to sidestep, but tripped over his discarded helmet. Time seemed to slow down, as she regaurded him with a look of horror. His large fist connected with her face, a slow yet extremly powerful blow. She sailed, literally, through the air, and making contact with the stone wall, hurtled straight through it. The large knight stood there, staring dumbly at the gaping hole in the wall.  
  
"Uhh... General? Are you alright?" he asked softly, picking up his helmet.  
  
"Do I look like I'm alright!!!!!" He winced, dropping his head in shame. "Adelbert Steiner!!!!!!!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am?" he mumbled.  
  
"Get me out of here!"  
  
"Of course!" He rushed forward, a flurry of motion, yet finding a way ot trip over his own feet. He landed flat on his face with a groan.  
  
Beatrix sat up, feeling her face for broken bones. She stared at him for a moment. "How come you alway succeed in reminding me that men are idiots?" She stood, shaking the duct out of her hair and clothes. She walked over and helped him to his feet.  
  
"Well....." he started lamely, "I think we succeeded in creating a distraction."  
  
Beatrix was examining the hole. "There seems to be a tunnel here. I don't believe I have ever seen it before." She continued to walk down it.  
  
"I don't believe that would be a good idea....."  
  
"Captain, quit being such a sissy. Come on!"  
  
----------  
  
Vivi peered around the corner at the two Alexandrian guards who were watching that post. He heared some yelling, the sounds of a small scuffle from the hallway where Beatrix and Steiner's cell was located.  
  
"Gods, I hate guard duty!" one of the soldiers said.  
  
"Ever since the Queen came back and the Black Mages attacked, everything's been kind of strange."  
  
"Yeah...." All of a sudden, a huge crash echoed down the hallway.  
  
Vivi looked back, alarmed. //I hope Mr. Steiner and Miss Beatrix are alright.//  
  
The two women leapt to their feet. "What was that!?" one of them yelled as they ran down the tunnel.  
  
//Now's my chance!// He ran to the post and attempted to grab the two swords, trying to ignore the fact that the Ragnarok was larger than him. He stumbled along, dragging the weapons behind him.  
  
----------  
  
Beatrix stiffened as she heared their cell door creak open. "The guards!" she whispered, "They're here!" She grabbed Steiner's arm and took off down the corridor until they met a dead end. "Damn...." she cursed, "We're trapped."  
  
"Wait a minute........." Steiner leaned down and wiggled some loose stone blocks at the bottom of the wall. He was able to pull out a few before the soldiers footsteps came too close. "Hurry!"  
  
Steiner nodded, and began to crawl through the small hole, only to find himself wedged in halfway through.  
  
"Come on! This is no time for your bumbling!"  
  
"I'm........ stuck."  
  
She groaned, "The things I have to do for you, you big oaf!" She began to push him. Inch by inch he came closer to slipping through, but the guards were approching fast.  
  
"God damn it!" she finally lost her temper and shoved him. He came free and she leapt through just as the soldiers came around the corner.  
  
The two knights found themselves sliding down a long chute. It finally deposited them through an opening in the ceiling. And right on top of a mage dragging two quite large swords.  
  
"Help! G-get off! I'm being sq-squished!" Steiner rolled over to free the young mage to have Beatrix and two startled Alexandrian soldiers land on top of him. He groaned, the air knocked out of lungs.  
  
"Could you please get off of me?" he wheezed.  
  
"Get the escaped prisoners!" the two woman guards yelled, drawing their swords.  
  
Beatrix scrambled off of Steiner's broad chest and grabbed Save the Queen from Vivi. "I demand you drop your weapons!"  
  
"Miss Beatrix?" Vivi asked quietly.  
  
"Not a chance!" the two adversaries chorused. Beatrix smirked.  
  
"Miss Beatrix?"  
  
Steiner finally caught his breath and righted himself. He took the Ragnarok, with a small nod of gratitude to Vivi. He slid the broadsword out of its sheath and swung it in a large arc.  
  
"Mr. Steiner?"  
  
"Prepare to meet your end, scoundrels!"  
  
"Mr. Steiner and Miss Beatrix! Please look behind you!" Vivi shouted, finally losing his temper. They turned to face an army of at least one hundred Black Mages.  
  
"Now might be a good time to make haste. Master Vivi?"  
  
"Right....... Fireaga!!" A wall of flames burst up in front of the mages, causing them to hesitate. Steiner snatched Vivi up and took off, following Beatrix. The two Alexandrian soldiers gave chase.  
  
"KILL!" the Black Mages yelled, charging through the flames.  
  
"Mr. Steiner?"  
  
"Yes.....Master.....Vivi......?" he panted.  
  
Vivi glanced back at the mages. "Please hurry."  
  
"Of....couse......"  
  
----------  
  
Freya and Zidane fianlly crested the last hill between them and Alexandria. Freya gasped. The once beautiful city was in ruins. "Oh gods! All those people....." she lowered her head in respect.  
  
"Hey, look!" Zidane said. Freya looked up to see two harnessed chocobos roaming free. Zidane stared at them for a moment, "That looks like Rusty's chocobo....."  
  
"He must be inside the city. Was General Beatrix with him?"  
  
"Yeah. That must be her bird," he nodded at the other free chocobo, "They're probably at the castle right now, if its not already taken over by the mages."  
  
"That would be a good guess." she turned toward him, "They may be in trouble. We should go find them."  
  
"Right. I want to get to the bottom of this weirdness." He pushed his rented chocobo foreward. //Maybe if we can get into the castle, we may be able to find Dagger or Eiko. And I wonder if Rusty and Beatrix are okay?//  
  
As the Alexandrian Castle towers grew larger and closer, Freya began to have the eerie feeling of being watched. "Zidane, do you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what-"  
  
"Shhh!" Sure enough, a rustling of foliage came from behind them. Zidane jumped down and drew his daggers, crouching into a fighting stance.  
  
"Come on out! We know you're there!" he yelled. All of a sudden, a tapping on his shoulder made him whirl around to face Lani and Amarant.  
  
"Oh, you heard us, alright!" she grinned.  
  
Freya readied her spear and eyed Amarant warily. //What is he doing here?// "What is the meaning of this?"  
  
"We're here to kill Zidane." Amarant said with a smirk.  
  
"Someone seems to have forgotten who saved who's ass in Ipsen's Castle." Zidane spat back.  
  
"Shut up!" Lani leaped foreward, swinging up her large axe. She sliced at Zidane, who sidestepped and flipped one of his blades up. It just grazed Lani's arm, blood bubbling up from under her tanned skin.  
  
Freya jumped, positioning her spear toward the ground. She fell toward Amarant, missing him just barely. He reeled around, drawing the Rune Claws across the side of her face. She grabbed her cheek, only seeing red.  
  
"Freya!!" Zidane yelled.  
  
"I'm.... alright," she said, opening her eyes. Lani laughed, pulling her axe back. Freya's eyes flashed, glittering emerald against the crimson dripping down toward her chin. She lunged at Lani, twirling her spear. Lani parried the blow, grinding her white teeth together with the force of the attack.  
  
"Damn!" she growled, her dark brown eyes seething with hatred.  
  
"Why are you fighting us!?" Zidane asked, dodging each swipe of Amarant's Rune Claws.  
  
"Because the Queen wants you dead."  
  
"The Queen!? Ya mean...... Dagger?!"  
  
Freya slowed, shock writen all too plainly on her face. "Her majesty? I don't believe you." she said softly.  
  
Amarant paused for a moment and Zidane knelt down, biting his bottom lip. The coppery tang of his own blood soon filled his mouth. "Dagger......." he mumbled, "I shouldn't of left."  
  
"Zidane." a deep voice from above him, "Why don't you give up already?"  
  
Zidane paused for a moment. There was not a single noise in the entire clearing. Freya held her breath. //Don't give up........ for Dagger's and your sake.//  
  
"Never." Zidane said calmly.  
  
"Then you will die." Amarant lowered his hand, the Rune Claws hovering just below the tender flesh of Zidane's throat. Zidane swallowed loudly. "Drop your weapons." Twin daggers fell to the ground with a clank.  
  
//I've failed you.......//  
  
"You will not touch him, unless you want to see this woman harmed." Amarant turned to face Freya; who had Lani at spear-point.  
  
"Lani......."  
  
"She caught me off-guard! I would've killed her easily otherwise!" Lani whined.  
  
Amarant drew back and nodded, "Let's go Lani."  
  
She followed, shoulders drooping, "This isn't over yet Monkey-Boy! Next time we won't let you off so easily!" she yelled back at them.  
  
"Come on Zidane. They're probably going to report to their leader and come back with reinforcements-"  
  
"You mean they'll report to Dagger!" Zidane spat.  
  
"We don't know that for sure......"  
  
"Who else could it be?"  
  
Freya shrugged. Zidane sheathed his daggers and rubbed some blood from his throat. Freya administered a potion to the wounds on her face, healing them and washing the blood away. 


	4. Garnet in the Rough

Chapter 4: Garnet in the Rough  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ff9.  
  
"I think we've lost them," Beatrix said, slowing her pace. Steiner staggered up beside her, letting Vivi to the ground then promptly collasping afterward.  
  
"Mr. Steiner?" Vivi asked.  
  
"Don't worry about him. He's just out of shape."  
  
"Am.......not.........armor.........too.........heavy......" he wheezed, "I'll........be......alright." He grunted and pulled himself to his feet.  
  
"It looks as if we are near the royal quarters........" Beatrix said looking around.  
  
"What are you looking at, Master Vivi?" Steiner asked the young mage, who was peering down at the floor quite intently.  
  
"This stone looks strange......." He reached down, touching it gently. It slid away, revealing a gaping hole. Vivi tottered on the edge, then fell in.  
  
"Master Vivi!" Steiner lurched foreward, trying to grab him before he fell. His hand grasped thin air. "Damn!"  
  
"I wonder where this leads to?"  
  
"I have never seen it before." Steiner sat on the edge before lowering himself into the hole.  
  
"What are you doing!?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to fetch Master Vivi." And with that, he disapeared into the hole.  
  
"Obvious? Oh well, can't let him get himself lost," she mumbled as she followed.  
  
The ladder down the hole was damp and the tunnel was pitch black except fot the light coming down from the enterance. Beatrix's hands nearly slipped on the ladder's rusty rungs. She let out a little yelp as her head hit the mossy tunnel wall. She looked down at her hand and watched a droplet of blood slide down her palm, mixing with the rust stains. The General bit her lip and continued down the ladder.  
  
"Master Vivi?" Steiner called down.  
  
"I'm al-alright......" came the weak voice from the bottom. As they reached the horizontal tunnel, they found Vivi, unharmed, illuminated by a single torch on the stone wall above him.  
  
"I hear voices." Beatrix whispered urgently, "They are coming from down that way." She indicated the left tunnel, then creapt toward the sound. She peered around the corner, one pale grey eye seeing nothing. A clank came from behind her, causing her to whirl around, drawing out the Save the Queen. The only threat was a sheepish looking Steiner, frozen in mid-step, and Vivi, who was attempting to surpress a giggle. "That armor's going to have to go." she said, lowering her sword.  
  
"You're not serious!? But-"  
  
"No buts. Armor off." She glared at him.  
  
He snorted and mumbled under his breath as he removed the heavy armor. "Stupid woman. I hate it when she's right." When all his ensemble lay helter-skelter across the cold stone floor, they continued toward the voices.  
  
"Leave me alone! Help! Anyone!?" a shriek broke the silence.  
  
"That sounded like-" Beatrix began.  
  
"Princess!" Steiner charged foreward, but was halted by Beatrix.  
  
"Wait, let's see what we're up against." They all looked around the corner. A small room, illuminated by torches positioned all around the walls. Garnet knelt in the middle, her hands and legs bound. A tall shadow in the corner, what could only be assumed to be a man.  
  
"Now your Majesty," the shadow spoke, "You only need to behave a bit longer. My plan is almost complete."  
  
"Never! I won't let you use me again!"  
  
"I'm afraid, my dear girl, that you don't have much of a choice." he laughed, a cold sound like the clashing of metal.  
  
"Help! Please.....anyone....." Garnet cried out again.  
  
The man stepped out of the darkness. The light hit his golden-blond hair. Out of his back came two gausy iridesent wings that reminist of a butterfly's. He was garbed in pure white and had pale porceline skin. But the thing that made him most strange were his blank, soulless black eyes.  
  
"I think someone has heard your pitiful cries, your Majesty. You may come out of hiding now, my friends," he said, motioning toward the darkness that had hid Vivi and the two knights only moments ago.  
  
----------  
  
"Do you have any clue where we are?" Zidane asked, looking around at the maze of castle hallways.  
  
"If you'd ask me, I'd say that we've been going around in circles for the last-"  
  
"Nobody was asking you!" he grimaced, biting his lip, "I think we should go....... this way!" He pointed at a random corridor.  
  
"But we've already been down that-"  
  
"Shhh.... no Freya!"  
  
"Twelve times." she finished.  
  
"Weeelll, Miss Smartie-Dragon-Knight, what do you suppose we do?"  
  
"Run!!!!"  
  
"Huh?" Zidane twirled around to face a rather large group of Black Mages. "Oh, man!" He took off down the hallway and ran straight into a wall. Or at least it felt like a wall.  
  
"Zidane! You come to Quina's kitchen!" The large excited Qu pulled the Genome inside and slammed the heavy door.  
  
"Well, it looks like we're safe for the moment," Freya said dryly as about a dozen oven-miesters circled around her, commenting on 'how tasty she looked'. Zidane snorted and pulled himself to his feet.  
  
"Freya no like Quina's kitchen?" he/she asked, shooing the oven- miesters away.  
  
"Of course I like your kitchen, considering the alternative."  
  
"What? Quina no understand big words...."  
  
"Yeah, Quina, she likes your kitchen," Zidane said with a grin, "What's a few annoying oven-miesters between friends?"  
  
"Oven-miester not annoying!" a small one came up and whacked Zidane in the knee with its pan.  
  
"Owww! Geez, I was only kidding."  
  
"Oven-miester no like Zidane!" Quina exclaimed, followed by a sound that could only be described as a Qu laugh.  
  
"I think I may have an idea as to how we get out of here," Freya said as she watched the steady stream of oven-miesters hurry in and out of the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, no! There is no way you are getting me to dress up as an oven- miester!" Zidane shook his head vigorously.  
  
"But it might be the only way we can find who's ever responsible," Freya pleaded.  
  
Zidane sighed, his shoulders slumping. "The things I do to save the world......" A few minutes later, Freya and Zidane were dressed in an apron, dress, and a large chef hat.  
  
"I cannot believe I'm wearing a dress...." Zidane pulled at the coarse blue fabric.  
  
"Zidane and Freya make very good oven-miester! I like very much!" Quina beamed at his/her handiwork.  
  
"Quina, could you lead us safely to where ever their leader is?" Freya asked.  
  
"Quina knows! Quina can find! Know castle like frog pond, every little nook and cranny!" And he/she waddled off toward the royal quarters, the two make-shift oven-miesters in tow.  
  
Thankfully, the Black Mages ignored them as they finally reached a hallway. Quina stopped then leaned over the best a Qu could and poked a small indent in the stone floor. The floor opened, revealing a dark, dank tunnel.  
  
"Down there?" Zidane asked, wrinkling his nose. He climbed into the hole and down the ladder, Freya and Quina following. "Hey look!" As Zidane leaped off the ladder, he reached down and picked something up. He brought it into the light.  
  
"It looks like one of Steiner's gloves......." Freya observed, "But why is it laying here?"  
  
"Hey, here's another glove, and his helmet! I'm kinda afraid what we're gonna find at the end of this........ Does anyone see anything of Beatrix's? Like.......panties or stuff like that?"  
  
Freya glared at him, "Don't even start......."  
  
"Oh, come on Freya! I know you were thinkn' the same thing!" he laughed.  
  
Quina just looked confused, "What so funny Zidane?"  
  
"Nevermind!"  
  
They followed the trail of discarded armor to a small lit room. They ducked back when they heard voices.  
  
Garnet was sobbing softly in the corner while Vivi attempted to console her. An armor-less Steiner brandished the Ragnarok, while Beatrix kept a white knuckled grip on the Save the Queen. A frail boy stood on the other side of the room, his pale face solemn and his blank stare seemed to be looking through the two knights, the mage and the princess.  
  
"It seems to me that more of your friends seemed to find my hiding place with some very unexpected assistance. I must have underestimated the Qu's level of intelligence, with much credit to the species."  
  
Garnet looked up, dark painted eyes scanning the room for any sign of said intruders. The hallways seemed to be vacant. "Zidane?" she called out, unsure of herself. The Genome stepped out of the darkness, followed by the Dragon Knight and the gourmand.  
  
"Dagger!? You alright?" Zidane shouted, running to the young woman's side, "Who is this nutcase? Did he hurt you?"  
  
"I did nothing of the sort," the young man said softly, "You may call me Kurai, for what it matters." He extended one of his thin, elegant hands toward Zidane. The thief ignored the gesture of friendship.  
  
"Why did you destroy Alexandria and kidnap Dagger and Eiko!?........By the way, where is Eiko?"  
  
"She is safe," he answered, his voice flat, "But what really matters is that you are further risking your lives every moment you stand near me." He turned, torchlight shining through his iridesent wings, casting splashes of color across the walls and floor of the room. A mysterious aura grew around his frail body, fluttering his white robes.  
  
"Bring it on!" Zidane growled, pulling out the Ultima Weapon.  
  
He turned, black soulless eyes replaced with ones glowing golden with latent power and hatred, "As you wish." 


End file.
